Percutaneous catheter introducers (PCIs) are currently used with catheters for performing percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) as well as angiographic procedures, such as inserting x-ray contrast fluid into the coronary artery. The main functions of PCI devices are to provide a hemostasis valve seal to prevent leakage of blood upon insertion of a catheter into an artery, as well as introduction of fluids into the body through a side arm assembly.
One particular PCI device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,408 to Fleischhaker et al. which includes a one-piece hemostasis seal valve which is formed of a longitudinally extending valve housing having a first opening and a central longitudinal passage communicating with an opposite second opening. A cap having a hole is provided to permit insertion of a catheter. Also provided is a one-piece seal having a conical opening and a concave exit face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,546 discloses a hemostasis valve for a PCI. The hemostasis valve is disk-shaped and is fitted into a circular seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,652 to Littrell discloses a hemostasis valve. The hemostasis valve comprises a gasket including a pair of opposed sides with a first slit extending inwardly of the gasket member from one of the opposed sides. Both of the slits are of a shape defining a plurality of radii extending from a common origin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,966 to Paul discloses a hemostasis cannula used in angiographic studies and method of making a valve for the same. The valve body includes an opening in one side thereof which forms a seal around a catheter enclosed within the cannula. The opening includes a cylindrical recess and four tapered slits extending from the base of the recess to a point shaped opening at the other end of the valve body. The slits are made with a four-sided pyramid shaped tool.
In addition to PCI devices, valves or seals are used in other types of medical devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,790 discloses a cannula seal used in laparoscopic surgical procedures. In addition to a conventional seal, a duckbill flap valve is used for pneumatically sealing a channel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,545 discloses a seal for an endoscopic laparoscopic cannula. The seal has a tri-cuspid leaf valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,633 to Stouder, Jr. discloses a selectable seal cannula to ensure a fluid-tight fit around laparoscopic medical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,373 discloses using a housing formed of a suitable material such as polycarbonate, or polyethylene. One of the preferred materials is LEXAN.RTM.. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,656 discloses that one of the materials used to form a foamed elastomeric partition or seal is KRATON.RTM..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,891 discloses a connector for detachably securing an end of a tube, such as a catheter, to a fluid port of a fluid transfer assembly, such as an implantable device. The connector includes a sleeve which fits within the body part and defines an aperture for compressively receiving an end of the tube which has been fitted over a fluid port of the transfer assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,431 discloses a suture sleeve assembly with slidable compression collar. The suture sleeve assembly is for gripping and anchoring the lead body of an implantable medical device, such as a cardiac pacemaker. Disposed about the tubular member is a collar movable longitudinally along the tubular member from a first, open position to a second position in which the collar compresses a portion of the tubular member into gripping engagement with the outer surface of the lead body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,477 discloses a connector for blood handling systems. The connector includes a dual-acting coupler with a first coupling section for joining to the flexible conduit and a second coupling section, which can be of conventional design, for joining to the second component. The first coupling section includes an outer tapered portion which tapers inward to a rounded thin edge at the end of the coupler. The connector further includes a generally ring-shaped compression collar having an inner tapered portion for encircling the outer tapered portion of the coupler.
The above related art summaries are merely representative of portions of the inventions disclosed in each reference. In no instance should these summaries substitute for a thorough reading of each individual reference.